1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program which ensure high identification performance based on image feature values regardless of the background of input images while minimizing the amount of calculation involved in synchronization detection which may increase as a side effect of improved identification performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems have been available which are capable of performing synchronization detection (matching process) using image feature values extracted from input images and recording setting information for processing the images in association with the image feature values (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-235374).